


Coin-Operated Boy

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Creator/Created, Cybernetics, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Magic-Users, living doll, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: He's perfect. Of course, he is, he made him. But, even perfection can be improved.





	Coin-Operated Boy

He is perfect.

 

There was very little he'd change of him since his eyes opened. All thick muscle crafted from the finest leathers and silicones, padded here and rounded there and polished all over to make it feel like true tanned skin. A touch of paint to give his doll a rugged, artistically tasteful tattoo. Hair from a behemoth's mane, brushed over and over and moisturized until it's soft, yet retains its wily volume, sown into his scalp, into his face. His beard, his eyelashes, eyebrows, and touches of hair all over all benemoth hair. His eyes were made of glass and poly fibers to get just the right starburst of amber colors.

 

His processor was full, and half of that knowledge was from Ignis' own memory and that took painstaking work to be coded and downloaded into him.

 

A bit of Lucian magic and a blessing from the King, and there he stood. All for Ignis.

 

He wouldn't change a thing about his gorgeous doll. Maybe, except, for one thing. One more indulgence.

 

"Gladiolus?"

 

The doll looked up from what it was reading and gave a soft smile. "Yeah Iggy?" His vocal cords were finely tuned to vibrate at just the perfect frequency to sound deep and rolling and wholesome.

 

"Are you wearing what I gave you this morning?"

 

Gladio nodded while Ignis rounded the couch, already pulling at his belt to open up his jeans. "Course. The red pair, right?"

 

"The very same."

 

The doll parted his zipper, and there peaked Ignis' latest little indulgence. Because for all the hard lines Gladio was made to have, Ignis loved the idea of having him wear something failable, yet beautiful, clashing with his nature.

 

Gorgeous red lace and cotton tailored with a pouch to house his fully functional silicone cock and psuedo-functional sac.

 

Ignis reached down and brushed his fingertips across the peak of lace. His doll responded, shivering as if ticklish and excited. His nipples hardened as well, reacting to him being so close. His lovely doll. His lovely man.

 

"Beautiful."

 

"G-glad to please," Gladio murmured. He smirked in a way that he often did now, despite it never having been programmed into him. Ignis was rather fond of the glitch.


End file.
